A Matter of Seconds
by Mad Clown Disease
Summary: Short little oneshot offshoot of The Mask of Thorrgad: The Pichu Twins, with some little bits of backstory.


**A Matter of Seconds  
**By: Storm Parakaitz

Note: Just some random thing I wrote. Very short and sappy. Set in the same canon as The Mask of Thorrgad but completely different, but that means it's it my own universe.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing. I mean, Pichie and Pichips, as well as Gale, are my own personalised creatures, but they're still Pokémon.  
Permission Issues: If you wish to post this on your own site, you must leave my author name and all notes on this document, not require financial exchanges of any kind, contact me first, and link either my author name (Storm Parakaitz) to my website, Mystic Wish, or link to it in your site's links section. I request that you do not post any email address of mine if you wish to archive my work.

* * *

Pichie looked at the raindrops quaintly falling upon the glass windows of her steel-clad confines. The rain was soothing and the dripping against the metal roof above her was ambient, reminding her that she was not alone in the world. She could feel her smile fade as she thought more and more of the rain and herself.

Earlier that day, she'd watched a movie. A movie she'd seen several times, but a movie nonetheless. A young girl overcame the oppression she faced and forever lived a life one could only dream of. This was meant to symbolize victory against things no child should be able to conquer. But alas, this girl was different. She was smart and she could get things done.

She wasn't just smart. She was a genius.

Gale often told her she was just like that girl. At times, Pichie took the words to heart, knowing Gale cared for her just as her own father would have. But other times, she felt as if the Manectric didn't understand the story at all and only took it at face value.

This girl found a family that cared. Pichie never had one to speak of. Try as they might, Gale and Savage could never fill the role of a mother and father that the girl so desperately needed in her life. She knew and appreciated their kindness and efforts, however, so she did them a favour and never tried to give them trouble. She always smiled. She continued to smile because frowning would get her nowhere.

The Pichu broke out of her trance when she took notice of a particular drop of water in font of her, bigger than all the others. It swelled as smaller droplets ran into it, making it bigger and bigger. As she watched, she began to feel her own eyes emulate it – water began to form as one exceptionally sized droplet, increasing as other smaller ones fell into it.

As the marble of water began to trail down the window in front of her, her own marble followed it, leaving a darkened trail down her orange fur. All the while, a smile plastered to her small face.

"I... is the rain hurting you?" a slow, hesitant-sounding voice murmured form behind her. Pichie waggled her tail and closed her eyes. A tiny, furry hand identical to her own gripped her arm gently. "I don't want the rain to hurt my sister."

Pichie opened her vibrant pink eyes and stared at Pichips through the reflection in the window. Her smile widened. "I was just thinking..." she whispered softly.

Pichips tilted his head to the side wordlessly, a motion for her to elaborate.

"About..." she echoed as the rain accompanied her quiet tones, flowing like a river, the waves of an ocean crashing down over her and cleanings her mind.

"...us..." those pure waters had reminded her.

Pichips clasped her hand in his slowly. He never claimed to understand, but he knew they were all each other had and it was his place to try and preserve it.

Pichie closed her eyes again, allowing tears to travel down her cheeks. _"I always think of a river when I see you, bro..."_

_"...I always think of a heart when I see you, sis."_

Pichie released a weeping giggle. "I... I don't think you've ever seen someone's heart."

"On TV I have!" Pichips was quick to defend.

Pichie turned around and looked him in the eye. "Don't spoil it," she said as she embraced him, "it was kinda touching for a moment there."

"Well, it is now, since you're touching me and all."

Pichie buried her face in his chest. "I'm older."

"By two seconds!"


End file.
